


How I met your father: L'incontro

by SwirlingStyle



Series: Devil May Cry: How I Met your Father [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Sparda è seicentesco dentro, best father ever, eva è una pazzoide, missing moment, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingStyle/pseuds/SwirlingStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo incontro di Eva e Sparda avvenne per strada, e non fu per nulla un colpo di fulmine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Era una serata pessima. Era sabato, e pioveva.  
A posteriori, Eva la descriveva come “Il Fattaccio”, ma passiamo oltre.  
La donna era cacciatrice oramai da due anni, ciononostante era scapestrata ed insensibile ai buoni consigli, oltre che sprovvista di una qualunque propensione alla conservazione di sé quando si trattava di svuotare un caricatore addosso ad un demone. 

 

“Stai giù.”  
“No, mai.”  
“Devo intuire che queste armi siano troppo poco per te, giusto?”

Come ogni qualvolta riceveva una soffiata su fatti strani, si era fiondata in una discarica a quanto pare infestata da mastini infernali. Era vero, ma erano anche parecchi e molto interessati a portarsi via quantomeno qualche quarto della sua carne.  
Stava per morire, o forse stava solo per rimetterci una gamba, fatto sta che così non fu.  
Dal terreno una grossa chiazza di nero appiccicoso, come petrolio, ma fatto di sola oscurità, emerse una imponente figura scura, di cui Eva percepì inizialmente solo lo scintillio di una spada così grossa che non sarebbe stata possibile da tenere in mano da nessuna creatura umana. E quello scintillio spazzò via senza sforzo le bestie.  
Il demone era enorme, con sottili volute di fumo nero che sbuffavano fuori dalla sua armatura ad ogni suo respiro.  
“Milady, le sue armi, come quelle di qualsiasi umano, sono come balocchi per bimbi. Quindi è mia intenzione non raccogliere le sue provocazioni, anche se avrei gradito un ringraziamento.”  
Eva abbassò le pistole e rilassò i muscoli. Se le armi non lo ferivano e se l’aspetto del demone ne rispecchiava la forza, tanto valeva cercare di parlamentare, visto che non sembrava privo di buon senso.  
Oltretutto, era nemico dei suoi nemici, e tutti sanno come finisce questa massima.   
“D’accordo, hai ragione. Sono stata sgarbata. In fin dei conti mi hai dato una mano con questo bel complesso di demoni e…”  
Trasalì. Il demone era letteralmente apparso di fronte a lei, senza muovere un singolo muscolo. Era solo scomparso e riapparso, in un secondo.  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di mettere le mani sulle fondine.  
Sentì qualcosa di caldo, denso e fluido sporcarle la schiena, ed una forte scarica di terrore le attraversò la colonna vertebrale. Ma non provò dolore.  
L’enorme e mostruoso spadone del demone era a pochi centimetri dalla sua guancia e dalla sua spalla, puntando dietro di lei. Scostando leggermente lo sguardo per vederla si ritrovò di fronte grosse vene pulsanti di rosso in un costante e contorcente movimento isterico.  
Dietro l’orecchio sentì il respiro mozzato di una belva dall’alito pesante.  
“Rimanete immobile, Milady.”  
“Qualcosa mi dice che farò meglio a darti retta.”   
In pochi istanti, la spada scaraventò verso l’alto il demone alle spalle di Eva e, con una velocità difficile da seguire con gli occhi, si aprì, formò una lunga e curva lama da falce e tagliò la creatura infernale in due, facendola evaporare in mille fiamme blu violastre. Poi si richiuse, tornò nelle mani del suo padrone e svanì in esse.  
“Bella spada che hai lì. Dove si compra?”  
“Sparda è stata forgiata nelle fiamme dell’inferno dal più abile demone fabbro delle coorti demoniache sacrificando…”  
“Era una battuta, giuro che non volevo saperlo davvero.”  
Il demone rimase interdetto e si guardò attorno un po’ spiazzato dal sarcasmo della donna.  
Riprendendosi dall’imbarazzo, fece un paio di passi indietro e stropicciò le mostruose ali da insetto, per poi ripiegarle, dandosi l’aria di uno che ha parecchio da fare ma ha comunque bisogno di chiedere qualcosa.  
“Milady, se posso chiedere, in che anno ci troviamo?”  
Eva lo fissò incredula. Era difficile trovare demoni che arrivavano sulla terra senza sapere in che anno arrivassero. Quasi tutti pasticciavano con l’elettricità da quando Tesla ne aveva annunciato il potenziale al mondo.  
“Da quanto non vieni sulla terra?” indicandogli la rottamaglia di macchine e della discarica e dei grossi fari usati per l’illuminazione del posto.  
“L’ultima datazione prima che ritornassi a combattere negli inferi risale al 1816.” Disse il demone ma, alla vista degli occhi di Eva che si sgranavano, aggiunse: “È passato molto tempo da allora?”  
“Siamo nel 1974.”  
“Oh…” i suoi occhi di fuoco sembrarono allargarsi un poco, sprizzando piccoli luccichii incandescenti “…capisco.”

“E quello fu Il Fattaccio. La prima volta che incontrai vostro padre. In un posto romantico come la discarica. Bello eh?”  
“Aaah, mamma ma che schifo! Io non ci credo.”  
“Madre ci state prendendo in giro non è vero? Non voglio mancare di rispetto ma non riesco ad immaginare l’incontro fra il più coraggioso e nobile di tutti i demoni e la sua promessa sposa in una discarica.”  
“Cari i miei pargoli, fareste bene a smetterla di non credere e provare a chiedere al demone di casa la sua versione dei fatti. Vedrete che ci saranno ben poche differenze.”  
Ed in effetti glielo chiesero. Vergil in particolare rimase piuttosto scioccato dallo scoprire quanto poco differissero le due storie per contenuto. Per forma erano separate da un dizionario ottocentesco.  
“Padre non può essere! In una discarica!”  
“Vergil, figliolo, non li ho certo costruiti io i tunnel che collegano l’inferno con la terra. Magari centocinquantotto anni prima quel luogo era una foresta mistica atta ad evocare la sacralità della situazione. Ma negli anni settanta evidentemente agli umani importava poco della sacralità e l’hanno rasa al suolo per buttarci la loro spazzatura. Con conseguenti mastini infernali.”  
Dante si trattenne dal ridere, ma Vergil parve risentito dalla leggerezza con cui Sparda trattava la cosa. Ed il padre parve accorgersene, perché poco dopo disse: “E va bene ragazzi, facciamo così. Ogni sabato sera, come oggi, ci metteremo davanti al caminetto ed io e vostra madre vi racconteremo di come ci siamo conosciuti. Alla fine vi ho sempre solo raccontato delle mie imprese e mi sembra giusto non tralasciare le prodezze compiute assieme ad Eva.”  
I ragazzi sorrisero e si diedero il cinque. Dante ghignò mentre si allontanavano dalla sedia del padre.  
Lui non capì e gli sorrise gentilmente, prima di sentire cosa gli stesse riservando.  
“Se scopro che la mamma era più tosta di te, voglio le sue armi ed il suo cappotto rosso.”  
E schizzò fuori dalla sala, lasciando Vergil nel terrore ed imbarazzo più completo.  
“Non-Non diceva sul serio, padre!” Ed in un secondo era fuggito anche lui dietro al fratello, strepitando cose come ‘NonDireQuesteCoseANostroPadrePerchèLuiÈIlPiùGrandeDiTuttiITempi!” ma dal corridoio si sentiva solo una risata come risposta.  
Eva raggiunse Sparda, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla: “È stata una bella idea. Mi piace quando racconti tu. Hai dei modi un po’ antichi, ma sai come catturare l’attenzione dell’ascoltatore.”  
“Grazie Eva. Mi auguro che mi aiuterai però.”  
“Ma certo, caro. Dopotutto già essere nella trama renderà le storie spettacolari. Dante ne sarà assolutamente sbalordito.”  
Sparda levò lo sguardo su di lei, perplesso: “Cosa?”  
“Oh, amore, non avrai mica creduto che non abbia sentito. Quelle pistole ed il mio cappotto glieli ho già messi nell’armadio.”  
“Eva!”


	2. Gioielli di famiglia di demone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva e Sparda combattono contro dei demoni e Sparda rimane incastrato in un muro. Momenti molto poco dignitosi per il cavaliere nero.

“No, non da quella parte.”  
“Non so se ci sia alcunché si possa definire parte.”  
“Mi stai offendendo.”  
“Ma certo, offendo te ed il tuo tenero cuoricino da demone racchiuso in una massa di squame, chitina e corna che non si capisce da che lato inizino e finiscano!”

Lo spettacolo offerto dalla donna e dal demone era da spanciarsi.  
Se una qualche entità maligna fosse sbucata in quel frangente per attaccarli, si sarebbe dovuta fermare a deriderli.  
Da circa tre mesi lavoravano assieme.  
Ed erano un disastro.  
Sparda era un demone imponente, la cui sola presenza faceva sciogliere di terrore i cuori deboli.  
Eva era una scapestrata senza buon senso che usciva dalle sue battaglie con più fratture di quante pallottole avesse sparato.  
E visto il suo occhio particolare per il mettersi nei guai, aveva gentilmente condiviso la sua capacità con Sparda.

Il demone era incastrato dentro una parete che, a differenza della maggior parte delle case del Paese, non era solo di cartongesso. Tutto questo perché mentre Sparda si esibiva in un maestoso slancio a spada sguainata per tranciare in due un disgustoso demone rospo, Eva gli era piombata addosso, scagliata via da un puzzolente rettile di due metri.  
Per una sorta di effetto a catena ridicolo, Sparda era atterrato sulla parete, sfondandola, lasciando il rospo schiacciato dalle macerie. Eva, incapace di tenere per più di venti secondi le mani lontane dalle pistole, aveva ricambiato la gentilezza del rettile piantandogli quattro proiettili nel cranio e nel cuore, facendolo stramazzare stecchito al suolo.  
La donna parve molto contenta del risultato ma, voltandosi per vantarsi con il suo nuovo ‘collega’, non ne incontrò il volto ma il fondoschiena.  
A parte la risata soffocata, Eva aveva tentato di tirarlo fuori cercando di far leva da qualsiasi lato.  
Disperata afferrò un paio delle ali da insetto e tirò.

“Donna!”  
Eva mollò subito la presa, ma si appuntò l’ennesimo ‘donna’ di Sparda nel suo libro delle vendette.  
Ricordava chiaramente che la prima volta che si erano visti Sparda si era rivolto a lei come “Milady”.  
Si era risolto molto rapidamente a chiamarla con ‘Donna’, dato che ‘Umana’ faceva sempre scattare negli occhi di Eva una scintilla molto, molto pericolosa.  
Lei avrebbe preferito la chiamasse per nome, dato che lei aveva provato a chiamarlo con il suo.  
Ma dopo quei tre mesi si stava arrendendo, finendo spesso per chiamarlo ‘Demone’ o, più malignamente, ‘Scarabeo’. Lei avrebbe voluto chiamarlo ‘Scarafaggio’, ma, per quanto folle, non si era mai azzardata a tanto.  
“Cerca l’iniziare dello mio bacino…”  
“E parla come una persona moderna e non un quaderno medico del medioevo!”  
Sparda disse qualcosa in demoniaco ed anche se Eva non poteva capirne il senso letteralmente, ne interpretò la sfumatura. Una sfumatura secentesca.  
“Cerca il punto dove inizia la vita. La corazza e le scaglie sono dure e consentono una presa adeguata per… attuare una leva.”  
Eva si accovacciò. Cercò con lo sguardo la vita del demone e poi afferrò con fermezza una sporgenza accanto a quelli che le sembravano gli addominali.  
“Qui?”  
Sparda sobbalzò vigorosamente. E siccome era incastrato nel muro, tremò metà della parete.  
“Non è un fianco quello!”  
“E che cos’è allora? Corazza dura e scaglie… Oh cristo, cos’è?!”  
“Ti sarei grato se decidessi di tentare più in alto, uman.. donn… EVA.”  
Eva cercò immediatamente più in alto. Uno sguardo disgustato le si dipinse sul volto.  
Le parole “Gioelli di famiglia di un demone” le riecheggiavano in testa.   
Con la punta di un dito toccò il fianco del demone.  
“Allora qui?”  
“Si. Lì va bene.” 

Di nuovo tirò. La parete protestò con un forte scricchiolare di intonaco e mattoni. Ma per fortuna non ci furono ulteriori crolli e Sparda si sbloccò dal muro in un concerto di calcinacci e demoniaco imprecante.  
Eva si scrollò della polvere dai vestiti.  
“Beh è andata bene non credi?”  
Sparda si scrocchiò le spalle, facendo un suono che poteva rassomigliare ad un granaio che crolla.  
“Wow, vuoi un massaggio Scarabeo?”  
“Non toccherai mai più la mia corazza, Eva.”


	3. Coca Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per la vostra sicurezza, non date mai della coca cola al vostro demone socio in affari. MAI.

Frank , il ragazzo lentigginoso che serviva al FastFood aperto ventiquattr’ore, era molto nervoso.  
Aveva già rovesciato un pacchetto di patatine fritte, due bibite ed un gelato.  
Per quanto la sua logica volesse attribuire gli sbagli alla stanchezza dovuta al turno di notte, qualcosa gli stava sussurrando che era tutt’atro.  
Istintivamente continuava a lanciare occhiate di sguincio all’unica coppia presente nel locale, mentre stringeva una spatola così forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche.  
Quasi gli pareva che ogni tanto dall’angolo arrivassero voci ovattate e gutturali, ruggiti oppure sussurri da far accapponare la pelle.  
Poi scuoteva la testa, convincendosi che era solo la friggitrice vecchia, oppure il distributore di bibite che si inceppava.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore e poi sentì di nuovo una voce profonda ed agghiacciante.  
Si voltò, e non vide altro che la stessa coppia seduta di prima discutere di qualcosa.  
Sembravano normali, se non per il fatto che l’uomo probabilmente era un modello.  
La donna era dall’aspetto atletico, capelli biondi e pareva seccata.  
L’uomo pareva spaesato e confuso. Indossava un completo viola scuro, molto dissonante con il locale, ed i suoi capelli erano così chiari da sembrare bianchi.   
Frank si rese conto che li stava fissando da un po’ perché l’uomo alzò lo sguardo ed il ragazzo venne fulminato da un paio d’occhi azzurri inquisitori e minacciosi.  
Frank si affrettò a mostrarsi indaffarato con la cassa, seppure non c’era nessun cliente da servire.  
Quindi tese l’orecchio, deciso a seguire quella vocina che gli sussurrava di stare all’erta.

“Sicura che questo liquido scuro non serva all’uso delle lampade?”  
“Per l’ottocentesima volta, no. E soprattutto, l’ultima volta che sei stato quassù fra noi miseri mortali era già stata provata l’illuminazione a gas.”  
“Ma appare così densa e…zuccherata. La lingua si impasta col palato e…”  
“Finirai mai di berla?”  
“Di cosa è composta? Ha qualcosa di particolare, quasi…”  
“La ricetta è segreta. La ditta che la produce millanta cose straordinarie. Molti dicono che ci sia la cocaina dentro.”  
“Il farmaco?”  
“La droga, sveglia Sparda!”

Frank si irrigidì a sentir parlare di droga, pure se in apparenza per scherzo. Era un piccolo spacciatore ed era terrorizzato dall’idea di essere beccato dalla polizia.  
Magari i due erano agenti in borghese ed erano intenzionati a tenerlo d’occhio per risalire al distributore.  
L’uomo veniva sicuramente da qualche remoto angolo del pianeta visto che non aveva idea di cosa fosse una Coca-Cola.  
Ed inoltre la donna lo aveva chiamato con un nome strano, cosa alquanto particolare.  
Magari era un nome in codice per non rivelare le loro identità.  
Ed il sentire tutti quei suoni sinistri era il suo sesto senso di ladruncolo che gli pizzicava la nuca.

L’uomo scolò improvvisamente l’intera bottiglia di Coca-Cola e strabuzzò gli occhi di piacere.  
“Non è male. Sembra mi sciolga tutte le impurità dello stomaco. E questo gonfiore! Mi sento come pieno di gas e…”

Frank non seppe dire con certezza cosa fosse accaduto.  
Avvenne tutto in un lampo.  
Ci fu una fortissima esplosione, o almeno era quello che gli era sembrata, accompagnata da un suono fortissimo, basso e affatto di questo mondo.  
Fu scaraventato all’indietro, andando a sbattere contro i ripiani dove si infilavano gli hamburger pronti. Crollò al suolo terrorizzato, mentre la fortissima onda d’urto scardinava la cassa e parecchi tavoli, sedie cestini e vasi con piante. La vista gli si fece confusa mentre sentiva diverse parti del fast food crollare e sfasciarsi. Poi gli crollò addosso parte del tetto, e tutto divenne buio.

Come se fosse lontanissima, sentì la voce della donna urlare furibonda.  
“Ma che diavolo hai combinato, razza di parto demoniaco?! Hai raso al suolo il locale! E per poco non ammazzavi anche me!”  
“Sono… sono costernato non avevo idea di cosa potesse… Non avrei mai detto…”  
“Ma certo! Ti rendi conto che il tuo rutto ha sfasciato tutto il Fast Food?   
Frank non era sicuro di aver capito bene cosa si stessero dicendo i due, ma si sentiva sul punto di svenire, quando un grosso pezzo di metallo bucò i detriti e lo raggiunse.  
Era troppo confuso per rendersi conto che il ‘grosso pezzo di metallo’ aveva cinque dita artigliate che lo afferrarono per la camicia, strattonandolo con forza inaudita fuori dalle macerie.  
Si ritrovò a boccheggiare sotto il cielo notturno senza stelle della città di periferia.  
Delle mani lo tastarono, in cerca di danni e fratture, ma per sua fortuna non trovarono nulla di che se non qualche graffio.

“L’umano è vivo. Non so come domandarti scusa Eva, non potevo sapere cosa sarebbe successo…”   
“Sta zitto. Sembra che stia bene, nonostante il colpo. Meno male che non era sulla traiettoria…e nemmeno io.”  
Frank provò ad aprire gli occhi, con scarso successo. Gli faceva male dappertutto e non riusciva a muoversi, ma a quanto riusciva a sentire dai due era tutto intero. Chissà come loro si erano messi al riparo senza alcun problema.  
“Huh? E questa cos’è?”  
Sentì la mano sfilargli qualcosa dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
“Una busta di cocaina.”  
Frank raggelò e pensò fosse la fine.  
“Quella nella bevanda Eva?”  
“Quello che si dice sia nella bevanda. Penso che la terrò per me.”  
“Eva! Quella è droga! Sono pur antiquato ma ho capito di cosa si tratta! Dammela, dobbiamo bruciarla!”  
“Direi che non sei in condizioni di negoziare, Sparda. Questa intanto viene con me, la notte è ancora lunga per me!  
“Vorrai dire per noi. Io non ho bisogno di dormire quanto te, e prima o poi dovrai riposare. Dammi quella busta, ora che puoi.”  
Frank riuscì a socchiudere un occhio per pentirsene subito dopo. Quello che di primo acchito gli era sembrato un forno coperto macerie era in realtà vivo e si muoveva. E parlava.  
Il cervello di Frank tracciò una linea retta fra tutti gli avvenimenti, poi andò in corto circuito e decise di dare forfait facendo svenire il ragazzo.

Si sarebbe svegliato un’ora più tardi, con l’arrivo dei soccorsi ai quali non avrebbe saputo spiegare cosa fosse successo.  
“Forse una bomba” avrebbe detto, chiedendosi perché fosse convinto che satana gli avesse rubato la cocaina che teneva in tasca.

E, cinque ore più tardi, il suddetto satana avrebbe recuperato la busta incriminata dalle mani di una Eva esausta nel tentativo di nasconderla, per poi riportarla a casa nel suo letto.  
Ma questo Frank non lo avrebbe mai saputo, per fortuna della sua sanità mentale.


End file.
